


The Bow Trickster Vs. The Mafia Cop!

by Steamy



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Ebony - Freeform, F/M, Facial, Handcuffs, Lolicon, Micro-kini, Oral Sex, Police, Public Sex, Sexual Bribery, Size Difference, slight time manipulation, stealth blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamy/pseuds/Steamy
Summary: After speeding through the sidewalks, driving on clotheslines, and breaking barrels, the Mafia sends the newest (and only) member of their newly-formed local police force to confront her! This rookie has no idea how to combat the cuteness of the adorable troublemaker, though, and she'll happily use to her advantage. How will this officer handle the charms of the lovely bow-wearing prankster?
Relationships: Bow Kid/Male Reader (Anon)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	The Bow Trickster Vs. The Mafia Cop!

The white clouds dribbled over the blue sky like a canvas, complimenting the sun that shined its light down onto the town on the particularly good day. Among many enjoying this day was a mafia goon relaxing by a pool, enjoying the feeling of the sunlight hitting his tanner reflector while listening to his tunes playing from his radio. He took a deep breath, letting his nostrils take in the clean Mafia Town air before exhaling. Life was peaceful, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He kicked one leg over the other, bopping his head to the music. He smiled. It felt good to live in Mafia Town.

That optimistic way of thinking started to slowly shift when he saw black spot appear in the middle of the sun. It got bigger, and bigger, and bigger... and for some reason, he was getting colder, too. "That strange. Weather man said that weather was supposed to be perfect through whole day!" The man took off his glasses, then rubbed his eyes. "Maybe Mafia see things. Why would things suddenly start going dark nooooAAAAAH!!" Once he processed what was about to happen, he quickly hopped out of his chair, barely avoiding the scooter carrying a tiny black girl that landed on the beach chair, which ended up being used as a spring of sorts for it to launch onto the higher terrain of the town. Once the sounds of the roaring engine were out of earshot, the Mafia Goon looked over at his crumpled chair, which fell to the ground along with his radio and, much to his dismay, the lemonade that he was looking forward to drinking. His eyes went as big as a puppy's, and he crawled over to the spilled drink by his destroyed chair, cupping up some of the spilled liquid staining the grass like morning dew.

"M-My lemonade... It took me all morning to make that...." After lowering his face and sobbing sadly into his grass-covered hands, he looked angrily at the sky and pounded his chest like an enraged gorilla. "Curse you, bow fiend!! Curse you!!"

The sounds of motor scooter's engine drowned out the pained cries. The passing breeze blew through the girl's brown, curly hair as she sped down the stone walkway, narrowly passing by Mafia Goons and tourists that just barely managed to hop or dive out of the way of the oncoming vehicle. The driver let out cute, tiny giggles as she cranked the handle, the scooter she rode leaning back to do a wheelie while blasting forward in a sudden burst of speed. With her fantastic scooter-driving skills, she drifted along a curve with the smoothest precision, just barely managing to slide behind the Wowls on tour that played some kind of Euro-techno pop song that reflected how well-versed her drifting technique was. Another burst of speed propelled the scooter with so much force that the tailwind blew away the performers, sending them flying off of the rocky road high above the beach, their drums, pianos, guitars, and turntables getting buried into the sands along with them. One of their heads emerged from the sand and spat out a stream of it, along with a crab.

The crusade of the black biker didn't stop there. She revved up her engine again and throttled through a bunch of crates and barrels that contained a slew of pons, all of which magically flew into her pocket. She drove off of a ramp, looking down at a ton of the residents that watched her in a weird sense of awe. She gave a wink of one of her cute, purple eyes, and decided to do a little trick. She sat down with her legs crossed while facing her audience, carrying her umbrella over her shoulder. That green coat, the simple white T-shirt underneath it, those black boots accompanied by a blue trim, her equally blue skirt, and, of course, the ladybug hairband she wore on her head! She was the pinnacle of cuteness, and that was a fact that nobody could deny---even if she was tearing through the neighborhood on her scooter.

As she descended, she put her umbrella away and looked forward, holding onto the handlebars as the scooter landed on a clothesline that held a ton of mafia outfits. She skillfully drove on the dangerously thin line, knocking the clothes off of it and letting them fly and scatter away, much to the dismay of a bunch of naked Mafia Goons that gave chase to the fleeting fabrics. Why were they naked in the first place, the girl wondered. She shrugged, and proceeded to hop off of the clothesline on her scooter, sending her flying absurdly high into the air yet again. The wheels managed to touch down onto the plaza, where a statue of the girl stood for all of Mafia Town to see. It was weird on how right they got her look down. It was nice to see, though. It made her look...shiny. She was about to hop off of her scooter when she heard a blaring whistle. She turned around to see three groups of Mafia Goons walking towards her.

"You there! Girl!" She pointed at herself for clarification. "Yes, you! You are only girl here, yes? Explain yourself immediately!"

"Why do you go around causing trouble in Mafia Town? It bad enough we deal with overbearing mustache girl flooding city in lava, now you cause all kinds of chaos on ugly scooter!" The girl let out a shrieked gasp at the insult. The scooter was top-of-the-line beautiful, just like she was! She marched over to the goons with an angry look in her eyes. She took out her umbrella and slammed the top of it into the ground. The two large men found themselves cowering backwards behind the other goon, who seemed different from the others. Her angry glare was changed into a curious stare as her eyes made contact with his. He responded with a simple wave before his hand was smacked by one of the goons.

"What are you doing?! Don't wave! She is the enemy!"

"And the enemy doesn't deserve waves! Especially from the Mafia!" The girl watched the different-looking man get scolded at by the men. He looked over at him; he didn't seem overly big or rough-looking as the other Mafia Goons she came across. In fact, this one was even wearing a police hat, as well as a name tag that read, _'Hello! My name is_ **Anon,** _and I'm new!'_ She smiled at him.

"I don't think so. I mean, she seems pretty harmless to me," said Anon.

"Blah! Harmless or not, she still do all kinds of bad things to us Mafia in Mafia Town!" said one of the goons.

"Legendary Lava Hero or not, she can't get away with this!" said the other. The girl drove the tip of her umbrella into the concrete, causing the other men to squeal in fear. "A-Anyway, this is good time to prove yourself as deputy of Mafia Town! Keep peace by un-peacing her face!"

"Unpea---Are you asking me to beat her up?!"

"Use everything we taught you!" The two men scurried away from the girl, leaving her and Anon behind.

"W-Wait a sec! You haven't taught me anything! I didn't even go through any training! Come back! ...And they're gone..." He looked over to the small girl, who was giggling to herself. "Um...Hi. Sorry about this, but I'm gonna need to see some I.D. ....Uh, please?"

Did he just say 'please?' The girl never heard anyone from this town say that before. She happily complied, reaching her little hands into her coat and taking out her wallet filled with bills and pons. She took out her I.D and handed it to the taller man.

"Okay, now let's see... 'Bow Kid?' That's literally your name? From birth?" A poof of smoke emitted around the girl for a brief second. When it vanished, the girl was seen wearing a cute blue ribbon around her head, smiling innocently at the officer. "Well, this is already concerning," he muttered as he scanned the I.D. "What's a kid like you doing riding on something like this... Alien... Okay, strange, but this does seem legit---twenty?! You're twenty?! Like, twenty years old?!" The girl---or rather, the woman---giggled again and nodded her head. He looked like he'd seen a ghost, and she couldn't help but to laugh at him. It was always the same reaction she got whenever people learned the truth, but it was funny nonetheless. "Aliens sure are weird creatures...A-Ah, not to sound discriminatory towards aliens or anything. I'm sure you're a really nice person! Still, though..." he looked back at the trail of destruction Bow Kid had left. Broken barrels, music performers buried in the sand, spilled lemonade... "I can't really just say you didn't do anything just now. Uh... Shoot, how do I do this..." He put his finger to his chin, contemplating on the proper course of action. "...Alright. Maybe I should probably charge you a fine."

The girl's big eyes shrunk a little in distress. She shook her head in defiance quickly. "Well, it's either that or I arrest you for being a public menace, speeding, destruction of property, illegal parking, and crimes against lemonade." The girl rolled her eyes. He was surely exaggerating. She walked over to the railing of the plaza, and saw clothes flying everywhere, owls blinded and covered by sand wandering into rocks and trees on the beach below, destroyed crates, and man crying over his spilled lemonade while standing on the edge of his home. He yelled something like 'Goodbye, cruel world!' before making the leap. He ended up landing on an large umbrella and into a coconut tree, that hung him from the ground by his swimming trunks. The girl sucked her teeth while she squinted her eyes. Okay, maybe she _did_ do a little damage.

"And emotional distress, apparently. To be honest, I still don't have much of an idea on what I'm doing," he admitted with a sigh. "I think I should arrest you, but I also don't want to do anything too rash... Maybe I can let you off with a warning if you pay at least thirty pons?" She turned her head back to the man with a somewhat exaggerated frown on her face. "P-Please don't give me that look. I don't want to do this either, but if I don't then my new bosses will have my head..." She wanted to fight against him, but he wasn't nearly as evil as the other Mafia in the town. Plus, it was only thirty pons; she could earn it all back easily. With a hint of defeat in her heart, She walked to the man while digging through her wallet when a breeze blew past her. She squeaked as the wind pulled up her blue skirt for more than a few seconds. Anon's eyes saw a pair of purple and black stripped panties with a logo of a black cat on the front of them. It seemed to have been tight on the girl; he was even able to see the outline of her puffy folds through the crotch of her undergarments, along with the slightly chubby thighs of hers.He was a blushing, stammering mess at the sight he was blessed with. "K-K-K-Kitty..."

The girl didn't notice at first. She had her eyes closed so the wind wouldn't blow them away. It eventually stopped, though, and she found her skirt dancing like it was in the middle of a parade. She blushed wide and quickly moved her hands down to it. She looked up at the man to see if he saw anything significant. Judging from the look on his face, he did. This wasn't the first time this happened; anyone that caught a glimpse of her underwear in the past simply laughed off how childish it looked. But Anon wasn't doing that at all. In fact, he was staring at her quite a bit. She looked up at the man, and lifted up her skirt again. This time, though, his pupils turned into bright pink hearts. She pulled down her skirt, and his eyes went back to normal. She lifted it again, and she caught the man literally drooling over the sight of her panty-covered crotch. She drop and lifted her skirt at least a dozen times, and the bulge from his pants appeared and disappeared accordingly, kind of like a fake bird in a clock. Was he...? No. He couldn't have been! ...But what if he was? Slowly, her lips began to curl into a smug, almost suggestive smirk. She walked closer to the man, keeping her skirt lifted so he had full view of her panties. Soon enough, she was close enough to notice the bulge forming from his pants. She would usually expect this kind of reaction towards women with a more develop form, yet something about her was enough to turn him on.

"U-Uh...C-Could you step back a bit...?" Despite his kindness, Bow Kid declined the request. She knew what she had to do to avoid getting in trouble, if all those movies she saw while she was on her spaceship were anything to go off of. She dropped her skirt, only to reach her soft, tiny hand over to the bulge. The male shuddered as just the simple touch to his clothed erection was enough to trigger a burst of pleasure through him. The bulge got bigger, and her purple eyes got larger, amazed that she was able to turn him on like this. "P-Please...? I might lose my job or something if this keeps up..." Almost as if to ask, 'So why aren't you doing anything about this?' with her eyes alone, she continued caressing the man's bulge, circling her dark, tiny palm around it as it got bigger and bigger in size. Naturally, she felt herself getting turned on by this, too. Her little chocolate-colored pussy seeped a bit of juices through her underwear, an anxious feeling of lust engulfing her like a fire. She looked up at Anon with pleading eyes, hoping this would be enough for her to escape the charges and penalties she'd have to face. She saw his face slightly twist into a less stern one, as if the phenomena of being touched alone brought him to cloud nine. Still, she couldn't help but to want to take this course of action a bit further.

"O-Oh... Oh... Forget it!" With a face as red as a cherry, the officer reached behind his pants, taking a pair of handcuffs and grabbing onto the girl's wrists. "Y-You're under arrest! H-Harassing an officer is not okay!" He turned the girl, putting her wrists behind her back and cuffing them. "Hmph! H-How dare you try and...Uh..." She looked down at dark-skinned girl, who didn't seem to have the tiniest bit of fear on her face. In fact, that smug grin stayed on her lips. Her eyelids lowered, and she shook her hips with enough force to lift her skirt, flashing her stripped panties at the officer, who was now able to see the underwear tightly hugging onto her small yet fat buttocks. Some of her chocolate skin slipped from the undergarments, which didn't help the boner struggling to break out of the man's pants. "...M-Maybe we can work something out after all... Is that what you're trying to tell me?" The girl nodded, her puffy hair moving as she cracked a toothy smile, her little fingers wiggling from the cuffs. "A-A sort of punishment does seem to be on order..." He looked to his left, and then his right. He grabbed onto her shoulder, taking her away from the plaza. He felt really strange about having sex with someone that was supposed to be a criminal, but he couldn't resist the temptation she brought upon him any longer.

Anon brought Bow Kid to the only police car hidden away in a cave in Mafia Town. There was supposed to be more, but then it occurred to the Mafia that there weren't enough roads in Mafia Town to begin with to justify the use of more than one police car. Even more so, there were so many places that a car couldn't access that it was almost useless. Thankfully, though, this meant that no one would even notice if anything strange happened in or on the car, which was perfect for Anon. Bow kid had a spark of fear ignite in her heart when she saw the car. At first, she thought she'd messed up. She looked up at the man fearfully, only to catch him leaning down to press his lips onto hers. In a bit of shock, she let those bigger lips press up against her childlike ones, and eventually started to return the kiss, albeit a bit sloppily. She tried kissing him the way he did, even going as far as to stick out her tongue and move it against his like she saw on those cheesy romance movies. Her heart beat a little heavily, and a soft, somewhat high-pitched moan was sung into his mouth. She couldn't believe that her first kiss was being used to bribe a police officer, but something about it was exciting in its own way. She wanted to grab onto him, but the handcuffs were preventing that. During the kiss, he felt his hands crawl into her undershirt and trail up her body until they reached her flat chest. His large fingertips pinched her nipples, causing a more intense moan to slip from Bow Kid's mouth. The delightful heat spurred about in her chest and the rest of her body once he started playing with her chocolate mosquito bites, feeling those fingers pinch and smack against them until they were as hard as diamonds. She lowered her eyelids as she leaned into the kiss, pressing her chest up against the man's hands while his palms rubbed at it. 

He pulled his lips away from hers, a bridge of saliva formed by their tongues for a few seconds. "You're...a good kisser," Anon said to the girl, whose blush was barely visible on her dark skin. She chuckled a little, not expecting a compliment with that, what with him technically being her first. "W-We're going to do more, and then I'll just say that I kicked you off the planet for a day. Is that okay?" Without a second thought, she nodded her head. She was looking forward to see what he had in store for her. "Alright...P-Pardon me, then." He reached down to grab onto the girl's hips. He lifted her off of the ground and high into the air, just so he could see up her skirt. The crotch of her cute underwear was stained by fluids. The sight made his lips dry, and he licked them quickly before gently lying her down on the hood of the car. "Spread your legs. Please." 

Bow kid laughed a little, wondering why he'd still manage to be polite despite this situation. Nonetheless, she spread her little legs apart while leaning back against the hood of the police car, allowing him to catch a clearer view of the heavenly gates poking through her panties. "I-It looks beautiful like this... but let's see what it looks like without these in the way." He reached his hands into the girl's skirt, his fingers hooking the crotch of her underwear and pulling it aside. His eyes sparkled as if they've witnessed a miracle when he saw the bare, plump pussy leaking its clear fluids. He gulped as his eyes trailed over every inch of her pudgy pussy, and moved his face closer and closer to it until his lips pressed against her dark cunny. He kissed it softly, and started to use his tongue to slowly lick her nethers. The girl softly cried out in pleasure in response, feeling his wet tongue caress her lower lips while she briefly arched her back. Feeling another person's tongue was a completely different sensation from playing with lewd toys on the ship. She'd dare say this was better. Those slow licks began to pick up speed as it explored more of her pussy, that pink muscle gliding side to side around her puffy folds and circling around it. His hands moved underneath the girl's bottom, squeezing her asscheeks like a plushie. She looked down with pleasured eyes at the man, who was happily eating her out with grandeur. She never met anyone who'd get turned on by her at all, let alone as intensely as the officer.Each lick was a testament of how hot he thought she was, and was passionate enough to make her mind and soul elevate to realm of complete bliss. She looked up at the ceiling of the cave, though her mind could only process the aggressive licks that lapped out her juices with each passing moment.

Soon enough, his tongue slipped into her warm folds, letting it move about in her pink, wet insides. She gritted her teeth when he buried his tongue into her, and screamed blissfully as she was tasted from the inside out. Her moans raised and then slightly lowered in volume as his pink muscle curled up inside of her trenches quickly. She pulled on the cuffs, wanting to pinch her own nipples or grab on the man's hair. But she couldn't do anything except let the man do what he wanted to her---which was still exciting nevertheless. His tongue swirled quickly like a whirlpool against her pink interior as it reached deeper into her, his lips pressing against the mounds while he tasted and slurped on the juices her insides produced. She tasted weirdly sweet, a tang of berries mixed with something he could only identify as chocolate sinking into his taste buds. The walls began closing around his tongue while her legs shook. Anon gripped her round butt once more through her underwear, squeezing and caressing them in his hands while he rapidly licked her inner gates before he moved his left hand up her body, guiding it over to her chest and pinching the nipple on his left softly, pulling on it gently as his right hand moved over to her crotch, pinching the little throbbing clit in his other set of fingers.

**_"AHNN!!!"_ **

Her hips moved frantically as the stimulation overwhelmed her, and she moaned out loudly as she pressed his crotch up against her face, her inner walls tightening around the very active tongue within them until she finally came. Her juices splashed all over his face and onto his tongue, the fluids gushing around water bursting from a balloon. She whined happily like a dog in heat, her convulsing insides clinching around his tongue as her clit was pulled on, causing a bit more of her juices to leak from her pussy and into the man's mouth. The officer twisted his face about as he pulled his tongue from out of her pussy, giving it a slow lick as his face remained coated in her clear, warm fluids. 

"S-Sweet...You taste pretty sweet." His words made the girl blush a bit. She felt a bit weird about squirting on something that wasn't a dildo, and quite flustered that it was all over a man's face. Her pussy gently throbbed as she felt herself coming down from the initial high of her climax. Even with his face in the way, some of the juices managed to splatter on the hood of the car, but it didn't really matter to the man. He was too busy unzipping his pants and digging his hand through him. "I can't take it anymore..." Anon pulled out his naked, hard member that had been sealed away for so long, letting the cool air brush against it. The chocolate-skinned girl blushed as her eyes enlarged a little. She never saw this part of a man in person, and it was a bit bigger than she thought it'd be. Still, it was one that got hard for her despite her tiny body, and that's all that mattered. With a surprisingly shy smile, he watched the man walk over to her. He climbed onto the car and crawled over to the girl, who had her mouth wide opened. The man was confused by her action for a little bit before reaching the most logical conclusion. "Are you sure?" She nodded quickly, and opened up wider.

"Alright..." He shuffled himself over the girl's chest, his body casting a shadow over her while she stared at the hard, dangling penis with awe. She was practically drooling as she watched his dick lower closer and closer to her mouth before the tip pushed past her lips. Her eyelids lowered slightly again as her tongue brushed against the thick cock head, which just managed to fit in her little mouth. With a surprisingly good taste blessing her taste buds, she gently moaned around the tip before more of his inches started to sink in, thrusting back and forth into her mouth while she looked down at the length. An odd sensation of pleasure started to build up inside of her again when he started using her mouth. Maybe it was from the wonderful texture of a man's penis against her tongue, or the taste that somehow began to get her mind quickly hooked onto it. Either way, all she could do is lay there and let the police officer have his way with her. But that's what she wanted to happen to begin with.

"Maybe being a cop isn't so bad," Anon hummed while he thrust his member into the girl's mouth, her muffled moans while she gently suckled around his mass. It twitched a bit in her mouth as it moved deeper, her tongue acting as a wet carpet for it to grind against. She looked up at the man fucking her mouth while she pulled on the handcuffs, her cunt leaking fluids yet again while she gently kicked her little legs. For him, it felt like pushing his cock into a little mini sauna. Wet, warm, and all around comforting. Too comforting, almost. He reached his hands over to the girl's hair and gripped it firmly. With her curly locks in his fingers, Anon started to move faster. He plunged his entire cock into her mouth and started thrusting his hips forward a little harder, his tip kissing the back of her throat as she squirmed a little, not prepared for the sudden rough movements, yet welcoming them as much as she could. He pulled on her hair each time he thrust his dick into her that tiny mouth, closing one of her purple eyes while her tongue moved as best as it could under and around his length, the wet, soft thing brushing up against its sides whenever it could until she felt her throat beginning to succumb to his cock, which managed to push through, causing her to kick her legs wildly.

**_"Gurghggh..!"_ **

She closed both of her eyes while his member slipped in and out of her throat, which twitched around its intruder. The girl could hardly breathe, her head was going fuzzy, and she felt like she could fall unconscious at any moment. Despite this, though, she made little effort in resisting him. She happily let those dangling balls smack her ebony chin, and her nose took the in the musky odor that put her pheromones into overdrive. The phenomena of having her mouth liked this was too good to fight against, even if it meant losing some oxygen. The mass was big enough to create a notable bulge that poked outward from her throat, and it constantly expanded and shrunk each time he buried his cock into her. She pulled on the handcuffs as the action of breathing only got harder. Was she going to die? If so, then this probably wasn't the worst way to go...

Thankfully, though, Anon made one more worthwhile thrust into her throat, holding the bow-wearing girl's head close to him by yanking her hair all the way to his base. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as her kicks got weaker. Soon enough, though, he slowly pulled his hips back, sliding his member out of her wet mouth. His cock was covered in drool, spit, and other fluids he didn't want to bother identifying. He panted, pre leaking from his tip. The girl breathed heavily, as if just emerging from being underwater for a whole hour. Her chest heaved up and down, and her body shook as if she'd been rocked to the core. Drool was splattered around her face, which wasn't that much different from how the officer's was. Her eyes were wide opened, as if she'd enlightened by something incredible. The taste, the feeling, the smell... All of it ravaged her mouth and even her nostrils. It was sweaty, kind of salty, and overwhelmingly strong. Her throat was more than a little sore, yet it craved more. Her entire body did. And she didn't want to stop until she was fully satisfied. She panted, but started to slowly form a wide smile on her lips. She looked up at the man happily, pulling on her handcuffs while she licked her lips slowly and seductively.

The man looked down at her drool-coated face while he stroked his wet length in his hands. "I feel like we should do this somewhere more... comfortable. Think you can get off of the car?" The girl complied to his request and hopped down from the car, though she nearly dropped to the ground when her feet touched it. She was still a bit shaken up by the face-fucking, but was determined in her fluttering heart to keep going. As she looked up to the officer, she saw him reach behind her with a key, undoing the handcuffs and letting them drop to the ground. "I don't want to get your clothes dirty, so..." He didn't have to say another word. The girl began to take off her green coat and dropped it onto the ground before lifting her undershirt up slowly, exposing her soft, dark tummy and eventually her even darker nipples. After throwing her shirt over her head and off of her completely, she kicked off her boots and pulled down her skirt and panties rather suggestively, tugging one end down further than the other until it got low enough for her to step out of. She was now completely naked, a tiny black girl with the tiniest hint of curves on her little hips. She spun around slowly for him, showcasing her naked backside. Her butt was just as seductive as the rest of her, and even a little plump, too. She shook her hips, showing off the bouncy, jiggly motions of her asscheeks, which were accompanied by those drooling lower lips. She looked back at the officer, winked an eye, and turned back around to him fully. The only thing she wore were a pair of footie socks with a similar stripped pattern found on her wet underwear.

"Wow..." The man pondered while he watched the girl's seductive actions, his penis still wet and hard as ever. He crawled over to her from behind, squeezing her little fat buttock in his hand. It was as smooth and soft as the rest of her body, and he couldn't help but to massage his palm on it. Despite the chubbiness of it, it was still relatively small, so he was able to cup it in most of his hand. He kneaded his fingers into her flesh, wiggling about while his other hand smacked her other buttock softly, watching it wobble a bit with each touch. "You feel really good..." The girl laughed a little at the remark, pushing her ass back against his groping hands, feeling them spread her cheeks apart for a moment. She twekred that butt against those large hands that explored her rump, the pleasurable shivers running up her spine with each touch she was given. That cute booty pushed up against those palms, and motioned up and down in the large hands until they finally moved away. The man watched her turn around and step closer to him before planting a long kiss on his lips. She moved her hands behind his head, holding them in place so she could push her tongue in between his lips, letting it sprawl out against his. She felt the hard member of his twitch against her body, making more of her clear fluids run down her thighs and legs. The man returned the kiss, naturally, letting his hands ride up her somewhat pudgy belly and up along to her nipples, pinching the tiny nubs in his fingertips. The shocking rush of erotic adrenaline shot through her body as her nipples were played with, small squeaks slipping from her lips while he touched her.

Soon enough, the man pulled away from the kiss, then stood up, though not without flicking her little nipples playfully. He opened the back door of the car, his thumb pointing at it while he looked at the girl. "Think you can get inside? Don't worry, I'm not arresting you or anything," he told her. She was beginning to walk towards him when she stepped on the handcuffs, staring down at them for a little while before bending over to grab them. She gazed back at the officer, carrying them in her little hands and twirling it about in her fingers. "H-Huh? Wait, what are you gonna do with those?" She strolled to the man, who now seemed to be in a bit of panic, and placed them in his hands. She hopped up into the back seat of the control car and sat down pretzel-legged, raising her little hands over her head. "You want me to... Again? I hear handcuffs really strain the wrists." In response, the girl extended her leg and rubbed her socked foot against the tip of his penis, moving her hand to her lips and blowing a kiss at him. "F-Fine, fine," he said, unable to disobey his erection throbbing against the girl's clothed toes. He reached over and latched the cuffs around her wrists. Once he did, she gently fell backwards against the seat, spreading her legs for the officer. Her naked pussy was once again on display, and it seemed to have been even wetter than it was before, glistening with womanly nectar. With that uppity look on her face once more, Bow Kid crunched her toes in her socks a bit, waiting for the man to approach.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait very long. He climbed into the squad car and climbed over over to the beauty presenting itself, squeezing onto his thick mass and rubbing the tip of it against her folds. The mere touch of it was enough to get her heart pounding, eager to feel the sensation of a man's rod sliding into her. "I-I'm going in..." His large tip managed to push into her walls, causing her to scream for a moment. Soon enough, a few more of his inches pushed into the girl, his length splitting her tight, tiny walls apart gradually. "Y-You're so tight...!" The officer looked up at Bow Kid, who bit her lip to try and suppress her cry. She had played with toys, but the feeling of an actual penis was something completely different. It was a bit painful, but she was quick to adjust. She looked over to see her dark gates penetrated, and couldn't help but to smile. Finally, she got laid.

"If it hurts... just let me know, okay?" The girl looked up at Anon when he spoke and nodded her head in agreement before he started to move. His dick pushed in and out of her sex while his hands reached down to fondle her tiny nipples, clamping his fingertips and rubbing his palms onto them. "This feels really good, though..." Despite the gentleness of the movements, Bow Kid could feel her entire body rattle with each thrust. The strength to hold back her moans was lost, and she cried out in pleasure as he felt him bury into her. Her velvety walls hugged the cock like it was their best friend with the welcoming warmth of a mother. Her hands rested behind her head, the chains of the handcuffs digging into the bottom of her hair. She looked up at the larger man pounding into her with an erotic glare, enjoying having him inside of her. Thanks to a lot of earlier preparation, she was always ready for the real thing. At the same time, though, she was taking in feelings that she didn't feel from her devices. The warmth of a man's meat churning her hot insides, and a set of male hands fondling her flat, delectable chest was delightful, and an unending sense of satisfaction filled her knowing finally the pleasures of raw, authentic sex. A pleasantly warm heat stirred about in her core as she felt the man move faster, plowing his shaft into her wet tunnel with more vigor. 

The squelching sounds of her pussy getting bombarded by the officer's quick thrusting bounced off the interior of the car, his fingers pinching her nipples tighter as he sheathed his length deeper into her with the upmost force. "Oh, yes...." Voicing his joy over the fresh nethers coiled around his rod, the man gripped onto Bow Kid's dark hips and pulled her back towards him with each thrust forward he made. His rod, as wet as a fish, throbbed about slightly as he continued its crusade inside of her caverns, which was growing tighter and wetter around him as time went on.Nonetheless, he prospered, making each thrust count so he get the full pleasure of her youthful body. He stared at her little chest, watching her flat chest do nothing but keep her stiff nipples in place while he hammered away inside of her. He shifted slightly, hunching over the girl a bit and rotating his waist a bit, brushing his hot mass against the other angles of her trenches before they moved forward again, pounding his meat into her sex with frantic speed. Her grape-colored eyes watched his hips move ever so quickly when the tip of his member poked against the back of her cunt. Her mind cracked like an egg, and the hot tension with her exploded as if she left a unstable potion brewing inside of her for too long.

**_"Hah~Ahhh!!!"_ **

Opening her eyes filled with endless desire wide, she moaned in absolute pleasure, and she found herself climaxing around Anon's dick, the sweet fluids coating his shaft vibrantly. She cried out as she released her juices, shaking wildly in her hands while she pulled on the handcuffs, her toes curling in her sock while her pupils rolled behind her head for a few seconds, only for her eyelids to nearly close on each other, leaving just enough room for her pleasured pupils to be seen. Her body acted as if it had just gotten off of a rollercoaster, but her eyes looked as if it had rebounded into a sex-induced trance. Soon enough, the entire car gave off the scent of chocolate dancing through a forest filled with berries.

The seat was marked in her juices, never to forget the intense fucking it witnessed. Anon paid it no mind, though, for he was too busy sinking his rod into Bow Kid's depths. The girl felt like the world was spinning, and he felt as if he was in an all new one altogether, one that he didn't want to leave for as long as he lived. The sweet, stimulating scent kept both of their libidos strong, even with Bow Kid having just experiencing her first orgasm caused by a real, genuine dick. It moved slowly through her like a sloth reaching to grab its fruit, yet with the power of a wrecking ball smashing into a skyscraper. Every inch of her interior was sensitive at this point, so even the slightest motion of his rod caused the girl to spasm and squeal like a horny puppy, especially when it pushed into the furthermost reaches of the fun-sized trench. He could have sworn that he saw the sex-drunk girl mouth the word, 'fuck,' but wouldn't be surprised; he felt the need to say the same thing from how perfect this all felt. She stuck her chest out for the man, her mouth hanging open as she stared up into his eyes. With no words expressed, he moved his hands to his shirt, taking it off and letting it drop onto floor of the car. He pulled his cock from her tiny snatch, then unfastened his pants before pulling them down quickly, kicking them off along with his shoes and leaving him just as nude as her. He ended the girl's short break and slid his pre-leaking cock head back inside of her. The girl shuddered as he entered into her, his length following soon after. He leaned his face down to the girl's, tilting his face slightly and pressing his lips onto hers, kissing her deeply while he moved his hands underneath her asscheeks, squeezing her bubbly rear while he started to make thunderous strides with his hips, moaning loudly into her mouth while he kissed her. Their tongues clashed like swords, and their naked bodies press against each other as he aggressively plowed his rod into her like a piston. The car managed to shake a bit thanks to the intense movements, and Bow Kid's insides began to feel like butter with how stirred up they were getting. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to feel him. She wanted to smack herself in the head for even suggesting the handcuffs, despite how much being helplessly fucked felt. Then, she heard a snap, and her hands were free. With one leg dangled in the air, The girl looked over her shoulder to see her handcuffs and the key to them drop to the floor. The first thing her hands did in their very first second of freedom was reach over to grab onto the man. Feeling up her little butt for just a little bit more, embracing the feeling of his fingers clawing her buttocks for a few seconds, the man raised her hips a little bit higher so her pussy was directly beneath his cock. Once positioned, he pulled his lips away from hers gently, interlocking his fingers with her tinier ones. The girl gave a soft smile, blushing at the gaze she was given. She moved her face up and pecked him on the lips quickly.

The next second, Anon's hips moved feverishly, delivering a never-ending series of catastrophic, relentless poundings. The smack his hips against hers were even louder and more apparent than before, and his balls struck like meteors onto the bottom of her wet cunt, which squeezed and squirted around his length yet again. The girl cried and screamed happily at the ceiling, her curled toes crunching even more, her left sock even managing to gradually slip off of her foot until it fell from the ground. Her moans throughout her orgasm made her voice shaky and dry when it reached a note that her body knew was far too high for her tiny lungs, though her heart didn't care. She wanted her pleasure to be heard, and was almost prepared to lose her voice for it. She wasn't using it much, anyway. As the juices jetted and splashed around the officer's member and even trickled down her butt, his fingers gripped onto hers a bit tighter as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. With one final thrust, he made a quick lunge into her cunt. With his rod nice and snug inside of her, it began to pump painfully thick, white hot cum inside of her, his body trembling with hers as he cried out. The semen gushed out of his tip like water breaking through a dam, the flood of his essence splashing into her caverns and flooding them completely. her pussy clamped down around his mass as it pulsated, milking it of the sperm that painted her pink inner workings a pure white. Her chest heaved up again when she felt the hotness inside of her, and she moved her little hands to her chest, his cum seeping out of her little pussy and around his length, despite the position they were in. The two panted for a while, staring into each other's eyes with satisfaction. Soon enough, the leaned into each other for another kiss, his hips rubbing her hips slowly while her hands gripped onto her shoulders. In her head, she felt like she got a lot out of this; her first time, escaping a hefty punishment, and the right to brag to the town about how she had sex with their only police officer.

Hopefully she got her fine dropped down to twenty pons instead.

Stickers. Stickers everywhere. Stickers of Bow Kid sticking her tongue out teasingly at her viewers were pasted all over Mafia Town. The lighthouse, the homes, the stores, the Badge Seller's face, the faucets, and so many more places that served as a canvas for the stickies. A group of Mafia Goons ran down the street covered in those very stickers themselves, their bald heads in particular falling victim to the alien's charade. They all ran in a group, angrily barging anyone unfortunate enough to stand in their way. They looked all over the weirdly-designed city, checking entrances to the sewers, the tents, and even the ovens of the kitchen in their own HQ. Sadly, those that opened them found that they were way past the inspection date and were met with a blast of flames that turned their faces into charcoal. They weren't dead. Very inconvenienced, but not dead.

One of the Mafia stopped in front of the bell tower, then looked up to see a familiar face. "Cop Mafia! What are you doing? Did you find little puffy-hair girl yet?" He yelled from below. "We check over all of Mafia Town, but still no luck! We know she is hiding somewhere!"

"Nope!" said Anon, adjusting his hat from above. "I've been looking all day, but no sight of her! Maybe she left?"

"Bah! That girl lives only to make Mafia miserable! Which is why we find her, we pay her back in spades!" The goon balled up his fist as he gazed up at the officer. "Remember most important lesson: show no mercy to those that wish to harm Mafia! Harm them twice as hard!"

"Uh..." Anon gave the man a thumbs up, albeit a hesitant one. "Yeah! I'll keep that in mind!"

"Good! Now keep searching! I'll go check docks again! She probably swimming like she does nothing wrong. Humph!" And with that, the man ran off towards the direction of the beach, swearing to himself grumpily as he did.

"Now that I think about it," Anon asked. "Why does a town run by nothing but the mafia need police officers anyway?" The town did seem relatively peaceful, even with all the bullying the mafia did. In fact, _they_ were the biggest threat he encountered so far...save for one person. The officer's eyes widened and he threw his head back when he felt his testicles tickled by a set of little fingers. He looked down at his new curly-haired lover, who had her mouth wrapped around his hardness while she bobbed her head. She didn't wear her usual outfit today; rather, she had on very thin, micro-sized, light green bikini that just barely managed to cover her nipples, which stiffened enough to the point of threatening to break out of the flimsy wear. Aside from the matching bottoms, which more so qualified as a thong with not only how much of her plush bum it left exposed but also from how firmly it wedged against her dripping pussy, she was naked, save for that bow on her head, of course. She moved her head faster, sliding her mouth along his hot cock while she that little left hand to her hip, gripping it softly while she looked up at him with those cute eyes, slurping loudly around him as a bit of drool trickled out the corner of her mouth.

"H-Hey," Anon grunted, enjoying her mouth around his cock and her fingers playing with his testicles. "Y-You can't keep causing trouble here... What are you going to do if someone innocent got hur--Agh...." A surprised moan came from the officer as she pushed herself all the way down to his base, inhaling through her nose rather deeply as she swallowed his length into her throat. "And what about what you're wearing? You're way past the point of public indecen---Oooh...." Anon found himself interrupted by the ecstasy of her mouth when she pulled her head back, her hot, wet mouth retreating from around his super-slick shaft up until it reached the tip. "I-I'm serious! If you get in trouble, then---Gnnmppph!" He felt intense tingles sent through his cock as she rapidly licked his tip like ice cream. She moved her hand to his wet length, lifting it so she could move her lips to the underside of it. She poked her little tongue out and let it drag to the very bottom of the man's penis all the way up to the tip. She let her head descend to the base to lick it up again, doing so constantly while she moved her other hand from his testicles and over to her top, pulling down the left side of her bikini to expose one of the hard nipples that she hoped would reduce the chances of him scolding her.

His hands reached down to her hair, fingers exploring through those curly locks as he watched the chocolate girl lick his length like a lollipop. Her tongue felt so right on his dick, as if they were meant to be. "Y-You're getting better at this," Anon said to her. The girl licked his length up to her tip one more time before giving him a thanking grin. "Really! You are!" Soon enough, he moved his hand down to the girl's exposed nub, pinching it in his fingers. The girl squeaked, tilting her head back from his length before her face dove down to his sack, opening her mouth and just barely managing to fit one of his crotch orbs into her mouth, rolling her tongue around one of his balls. "T-There too?!" He moaned, feeling her hums and lick against them. The bittersweet musk that entered her nose made her own loins grow wetter. She moved one of her hands in between her legs, pulling the crotch of her tiny swimsuit aside before shoving his fingers into her little folds, spreading them out against her pink insides that pulsated around them. Her mouth, meanwhile, let go of the orb, only to suck in the other sphere, engulfing it happily and caressing her tongue around the flesh it called home.

"H-Hey, I'm cumming... I'm cumming, okay?" She looked up at the man, then gave the side of his member a small smooch before pulling down the other top, removing the minimal amount of cloth that covered her chest. She reached it back over to his length, aiming it at her face while her little mouth hung opened, her hot breaths hitting the head of his member and quickening the process as she stroked it off quickly. As his grunts escalated, she looked at his cock with anticipation, feeling it throb and swell up while she rubbed him off. He managed a loud grunt, and head of his cock fired away. Creamy, warm wads of cum fired from his tip like a machine gun. The semen painted her little cheeks and fell into her mouth. Bow Kid's eyes widened as the globs of cum rained over her, some of it even getting into her hair. The amount that got into her mouth landed cleanly onto her tongue, allowing her to embrace in the flavor of his essence. Meanwhile, she let the stimulation of having her face painted with seed combine with that of her fingers lunging and moving about inside of her cunt push her over the edge. Without warning, she squirted her juices onto the ground. She rode her fingers slowly as every part of her face, from her forehead to her chin, was drenched in his warm seed. A relieved sighed escaped her open mouth. Anon lowered his sights to see her holding some of his cum, and he laughed a little. "You've grown addicted to that stuff, huh?"

She swallowed the warm liquid down her throat with a loud, hefty gulp. She closed her eyes as she felt it swim into her tummy, then raised two fingers while looking up at the man with a face covered with jizz, some of it dripping from her chin. The whiteness covering her was a nice contrast to her perfectly black skin. "Honestly... You're really messy. You're going to clean that up, right?" Bow Kid shrugged, pulling her drenched fingers out of her pussy. She lifted her fingers in front of her, and presented them to the officer. "Fine... But after this, you have to help me gather up all the stickers." She nodded, and started to stand up. She took a single step towards Anon, but that was all it took for her to slip on the puddle she produced. When she slipped, she was practically tossed over the balcony of the bell tower. A look of sheer bafflement lasted for a second before fear took over.

"Hey!" Anon reached over the railing of the balcony and slipped on the puddle himself, but he managed to keep his body on the rail. His hands reached down to grab her ankles just in time. Bow Kid, with her tiny top down, practically nude, and wearing a man's spunk all over her face, looked at the town that was, from her perspective, upside-down. "No worries! I'm pulling you up, okay?" Just as Anon was about to yank the girl back onto the balcony, a bird wearing sunglasses and holding a walking stick smacked against the bell. The sudden ringing surprised everyone in town, and they all turned to see the nude, semen-wearing girl hanging upside down by the only member of the Mafia Town Police Department. The girl blushed deeply as all the men looked at her. And the women. And the birds. Even the sleeping raccoons woke up to the sound of ringing, and turned to its source. All eyes were on the naked(ish) girl. There was a tourist who even snapped a few pictures of her.

"It's the girl with the bow!" yelled out one of the Mafia Goons.

"She was up there the entire time eating ice cream!" another pointed out.

"Or drinking milkshakes? Do we even have milkshakes in Mafia Town?" wondered another.

"Why is she naked?" Questioned another random goon with a great deal of discomfort.

"Who cares? Evil girl has been caught by Mafia Police! The case is solved!" The entire town applauded and cheered for the police officer that managed to catch the local troublemaker that's been bothering them for far too long. "We're saved! Thank the Mafia Heavens, we are saved!" Balloons flew in the sky and confetti rained from the heavens. The musical owls that just had their equipment un-sanded played a victorious tune of peace and love that resonated through the entire city. The Mafia member sitting on his chair by the poolside clapped his hands happily at the turn of events, his lips reaching over to take a long sip of his well-concocted lemonade while reading the latest headlines: **Puffy Bow Girl Caught Nude and covered in Ice Cream...Milkshake...(We're not too sure what this is, actually)**

Bow Kid's face was far pinker than it should be for anyone of her complexion. Anon seemed a bit put off by this humiliating turn of events, too. "Uh...Sorry?" The Bow Girl shook her head, assuring him that there was no need to apologize. She reached her hand into puffy hair and took out a shining hourglass that sparkled like stars in the night sky. It wasn't coming off all the way at first, though; she had to yank it a few times since his cum glued it to her hair. With one more hard pull, she pulled it off---along with a good portion of her fuzz. She lost a bit of her hair, but it didn't matter; she tossed the time piece upward into the tower. The hourglass smashed against the bell and shatter. The impact rung the bell. The sound waves of it mixed with the power of the shattered time piece, and everything that had happened within the past half an hour started to rewind as if someone pressed a button on a movie player.

The next thing Anon knew, he was by the bell in the bell tower again, looking at an angry mob of Mafia Goons on the hunt for the girl. Speaking of which, he looked down to find the girl smiling up at him playfully, slowly caressing his mass into her hand. She leaned in to give the tip of it a little kiss before licking her lips.

She was ready to do it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something that had a special theme for this month, and it was between Valentine's day or Black History! And, well, this seemed easier! It is the month of chocolate after all, and there's no girl more chocolate than the alternative to Hat Kid! Except maybe that one girl from Overwatch.... Or Iris from Pokemon... Connie from...You know what, I made my choice! Bow Kid's a cute lil' angel and I'm happy to write her going on erotic escapades! No regrets! As of writing this, I'm currently unwell and stuck inside, but that won't really bother me! I'll keep writing lewd stories like this until my heart stops! ...Would rather that not happen, though. Oh, I think this also the first time I wrote something else within the same fandom. I'll try and do that some more this year!


End file.
